


Dragon Plan

by Cali Re (Reflect_Re)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Undertale, One Bad Pun, Plans, Replaced Characters Basically, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflect_Re/pseuds/Cali%20Re
Summary: Dear Creative Writing Teacher,I did not steal this no matter what you say, I simply published it here, so don't @ me please





	Dragon Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Creative Writing Teacher,
> 
> I did not steal this no matter what you say, I simply published it here, so don't @ me please

The town was bustling with a large crowd of people. Travellers came and went, merchants bought and sold, the locals greeted and offered. The sound of chatting and footsteps echoed through the catacombs, where the light from the nice day outside barely reached. There, in the dark, humid underground pathways, was a small group of people conversing among each other around a small table. They didn’t seem to pay any mind to the murkiness of the place nor the putrid aroma that it had to offer. Yelling was heard as a heated argument started to arise in the group, muffled by the closed wooden door and brown bricks of the room.

“You bought- WHAT!” exclaimed a woman the group standing up, chair knocked back onto the floor in the process. She had short, dark brown locks and healthy tan skin. Her eyes were black, seen from the magic light that lit up the room they were in. She wore a violet tunic over a white shirt, white leggings and brown boots. Upon her shoulders was a deep blue, hooded cloak, hiding her brown satchel bag that held various items.

A man, who appeared the be the one she was angry at, only chuckled. His blue tunic hung loosely over his white undershirt as he leaned back in his seat while his boot-clad feet rested on the wooden table. Most of his features were hidden in the shadow of his black hood that was raised over his head despite the dim lighting in the room, yet a peek of brown skin could be seen on him.

“I bought two dragons. Simple as that,” he replied in turn. He opened his eyes to reveal grey orbs, staring at her with amusement from underneath the hood. The woman only got more irritated at the man, resisting the urge to lean over the table and strangle him and his stupid grin.

“What good are dragons, Sid? We barely have enough money to get a stay in this town! Not to mention the amount of Royal Guards outside the catacombs! A dragon will only bring attention to ourselves!” She crossed her arms with a huff.

"I have reason to believe Freva is right, brother,” a loud voice piped up, interrupting the argument. Freva smirked, looking at the male approvingly. “But I also know you must have a good reason to buy the dragons, so could you please just explain?” the man, known as Peter, asked. His eyes were furrowed in frustration at his brother, but he ultimately knew that this argument would go downhill pretty soon if he didn’t do anything to stop it.

Freva frowned. Still, she stayed silent, understanding Peter’s words and willed herself to listen to Sid, who ran a hand through his ashen hair with a sigh, allowing his hood to fall in the process. He nodded appreciatively toward his brother, who was wearing his usual red cape and gallant white plate armor. Peter was always so proper when it came to anything and he always stood so confidently. Maybe that was why he grew to be taller than him. The man then gestured for Freva to sit back down. She complied, flopping down onto her chair after picking it up from the cold, stone floor.

“Well,” Sid began after Freva had situated herself, “I got dragons so we could travel to Mt. Delta.” He sat up, fixing his position and pointed to the northernmost mountain on the map. “We could go to the local guild and snag some jobs, and having dragons would make the small trips easier. Plus, the town on Mt. Delta doesn’t have any Royal guards-”

“What if there aren’t any jobs?”

The man paused. “What?” He said rather dumbly, squinting to look at the green clad male who interrupted him. His eyes tensed and twitched at the sight of him, suppressing his annoyance with a strained smile.

The male smirked. “You heard me,” he crossed his legs and leaned back. ”What. If. There. Aren’t. Any. Jobs,” he repeated curtly. He was in a green tunic, a white shirt and black pants underneath it, but his brown cloak was hanging on his chair instead of his shoulders. His brunette hair was tied back lazily, some loose strands hanging around his pale face. His amber eyes were staring at him, as if he was enjoying his irritation.

Sid replied through gritted teeth, “It would be unfortunate though unlikely, Chase.”

Chase nodded. “Ah, I see… Carry on then,” he lazily waved a gloved hand at Sid to continue before setting his arm on the table, chin resting his his palm. He silently watched as the ashen-haired male slowly grew more exasperated.

“You’re not gonna ask what we’d do if it comes to that?”

Chase turned to glance at Freva with a bored expression on his face and shrugged, “No, not really. I only asked to annoy that comedian.”

Freva rolled her eyes at him, playfully slapping his back. She lightly snickered and averted her attention back to Sid.

The grey-eyed male took a few quiet breaths to calm himself. “So… where was I?” he asked towards no one in particular. “Right, the Royal Guards…” He closed his eyes and laid his head on the table, making Peter start to scold him for taking a nap right now.

“Not napping, just thinking,” he muttered to his brother, eyes still closed. Peter crossed his arms, skeptical at his words but let it go.

“There aren’t any Royal Guards at Mt. Delta,” Sid continued. “So we could lay low there for a while and gather up supplies. Then we could finally go to the Ruins and get that reward from Terra. It’s not such a Terra-ble idea if I do say so myself,” the man looked up and winked, grinning while his brother groaned at the pun.

Freva stifled a laugh and hummed, eyeing the small golden box that sat near Chase. The box was the item that needed to be delivered to Terra as requested. She lightly tapped her chin before speaking up, “You make it sound so simple, andI guess the dragons aren’t such a bad idea after all...” The brown-haired woman let out a sigh. Suddenly, she slammed the table with her fist. Freva ignored the hot pain of the reckless action, along with the crack on the wooden table that had appeared with it. “But you did spend all our money on the dragons! You’re lucky Chase and I have experience in riding them or else we’d be screwed.”

Chase nodded after her in agreement. “And I’m thinking you also have some other motive to do this.” Sid rose a brow at his comment as Peter tilted his head in confusion. Freva stared at her friend with pursed lips, wondering what he was up to.

“Maybe, just maybe, you planned all this to win over the heart of a certain person who recently said they missed their brother, who just so happened to live on Mt. Delta?” Chase asked not-so-vaguely and plastered on a wide smile once Sid started to grow red in the face. That was how he knew he had hit the mark. “Bingo.”

The flustered man put his head in his hands in an attempt to cover his face while his brother gave him a pat on the back in comfort. Yet Peter was unable to hide the smile that was itching to get on his face. All the while Freva took a while to process his words, face blank of emotions. It then turned meek at the realization until she groaned and looked up at the stone ceiling. Chase chuckled at her reaction.

“While I cannot deny that my brother could have planned all this for the affections of…” Peter cleared his throat to cover his obvious hesitation, “Freva, I can see that he is not wrong about how beneficial going to Mt. Delta would be to us.” He rubbed his chin in thought. “I shall inform Miss Terra of our situation. You three should start thinking of a way for us to get out without being seen!” he proclaimed, standing up. Then, with a small salute, Peter walked out of the room for some privacy, communication crystal in hand.

An awkward silence filled the room once he left. All three people looked at one another, waiting for someone to speak up. Freva held up a finger, opening her mouth to say something until she was interrupted by Chase.

“Let’s just sneak along the castle gates,” he suggested. Freva glared at him with a huff. Chase only smiled cheekily.

“I hate you so much right now…” she grumbled angrily. “Anyways, as I was going to say, I think the best order of operation is to make some sort of distraction so we can get away without being noticed as easily. Sneaking around the castle would be a hard task right now, especially if we have two dragons,” she explained almost hastily. “Peter can be in charge of making the distraction since he has the most innovative ideas and flashy magic.” Freva looked towards Sid. “By the way, where did you put the dragons, Sid?”

“Oh, I asked the guy who was selling them to hold onto them for a while,” he answered before muttering something about a fee. Freva nodded and looked toward Chase. The male shrugged.

“Sure, we’ll go with it. Let’s grab our things and go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get our reward.” The three all nodded in agreement and started to grab their items.

While Freva only grabbed her mace that was propped up against a leg of the table, Sid grabbed the map off the table, folded it and stashed it into his pocket before picking up his bag off the ground. Chase had collected the golden box and set it into his bag carefully. With swift movements, the brunette put on his cloak, fixing its hook into place and pulling his hair over it.

“I am back!” Peter’s booming voice announced. It would have been startling to suddenly hear him if it weren’t for the fact that his footsteps were super loud and the fact that he had knocked on the door before coming in.

“Welcome back bro.” Sid lazily waved, bag slung over his shoulder. The other two merely waved at him with smiles.

“Have we a plan to get out yet?” Peter asked and started to grab his things seeing as the others already had theirs all ready.

“Yep. We’re gonna cause a distraction in town so we can get away unnoticed.” 

He clapped his hands together. “Great! Who’s gonna cause the distraction?” Just then, it seemed as if all eyes were on him as he let out an unintelligent what.

“Well, we were thinking you could do it, Peter.” Freva walked up towards him and gave his lower back a pat, seeing as she was rather short compared to him. “After all, you are the one with the best magic here.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong!” he boasted with a puff of his chest. “Alright! The Great Peter shall go with this plan!” His grin grew once he heard a series of claps from his friends.

Freva was the first to walk out, kicking open the door dramatically. A loud bang echoed through the halls of the catacombs. Sid chuckled at her behavior and followed behind her next. Peter went after him while Chase stayed behind for a few seconds, dissolving the magic light by snapping his fingers. He smiled, satisfied, and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

The four quickly traversed through the tunnels, keeping watch for any intruders. The dirty puddles and moldy walls did not hinder their travel, rather, it only encouraged the group to get out faster. The small screeches of rats were overpowered to the sound of their footsteps. Through twists and turns, Freva led the group to the exit. She looked at back at the men with a warning before grabbing ahold of the iron ladder that led up to the opening. The three watched as she slowly opened the cover before giving a thumbs-up.

One by one, the group ascended from the catacombs back to the daylight. The townspeople were all crowded at the plaza, where the market was set. Guards were roaming around the perimeters. Almost in sync, the group all pulled their hoods up to keep anonymity from bystanders. From there, Freva and Sid parted from Chase and Peter to get the dragons. They casually walked to the plaza, leaving the other two behind.

“Okay Peter, when I say the word, do your stuff,” Chase told him, patting his shoulder. Peter gave a curt nod, materializing a small ball of magic in preparation. They were both crouched down behind a building, observing their other comrades talking what appeared to be the man who sold the dragons. Once the dragons were in Freva’s possession, Sid gave them a thumbs-up, signaling Chase and Peter to start their distraction.

“Now!”

With no hesitation, Peter threw the orb into the crowd, standing up and turning as a bright light flashed and loud bang sounded. Yelps and screams were heard as the townspeople all scattered about. Yells from the Royal Guard to get the people to calm down followed in suit. The four quickly regrouped, hopping onto the reptilian creatures. Chase and Peter on one, Freva and Sid on the other. With experience, Freva took off, Chase following right after. Soon after their departure, the magic dissipated from the town, revealing no damage done at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this in a certain class in Minnesota, then I guess you know my name now :P
> 
> Basically wrote fanfiction, slapped on different names and turned it in for a grade lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dragon Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454326) by [Reflect_Re](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflect_Re/pseuds/Reflect_Re)




End file.
